Death in the family
by Luxord-lotem
Summary: kurenai is part of a group that kills and kurenai has to kill her own family and friends but could she kill her only daughter
1. Chapter 1

Kurenai was walking through the village thinking about what to do she knew that she had her guns and bombs in her home that no one knew about so then she went home. She got dressed in her all black suit that was with a black bandana. She went to her bedroom and got her gun case then began to choose which ones she wanted to use for the night.

After getting a few Kurenai began to walk around the village with a case in her hand then she went to a mansion compound and saw that everyone was sleeping then she grinned," To all of you, good night and don't bother waking up." from outside gunshots were heard then Kurenai was gone back home.

The next morning there were news that a clan was wiped out so everyone was in fear of their lives. Kurenai was able to pretend to be surprised so then she was walking home. As she was walking home Kurenai heard her name being called from behind," Kurenai, wait up." She looked to see who called her, it was her boyfriend, Asuma. Kurenai thought,' This is perfect I got to think of a plan and fast.' Asuma said," Do you have free time right now." Kurenai nodded then asked," Will you come with Asuma I was hoping you and I can talk?" Asuma nodded then they went to Kurenai's home.

When they got there Kurenai said," How long have we been together?" Asuma said," I'm sure we've been a couple for two years now but." Kurenai looked at him and he continued," I don't want to speed things up but Kurenai can we get married." Kurenai smiled and stood up to go to the kitchen. She had a wine bottle and two glasses. She grabbed a couple of pills and put them in one of the classes then poured the wine into them both.

She went back to the living room and sat next to Asuma then gave him a glass that she was sure that she had put a drug in. Asuma drank it but then he passed out and Kurenai said," Now time to get me pregnant." She dragged him to her room locking the door then thought,' This is weird normally it's the other way around but I'm going to do it how I want to.' She undid his pants and got out her gun and hid it behind her.

Asuma woke up to see that Kurenai was sitting on him then he asked," What happened to me." Kurenai pointed her gun at him aiming for his head then Asuma said,"Wait you're the killer but why? Are you going to kill me as well." Kurenai said," I won't but only on two conditions. I want you to impregnate me and to keep my secret if you don't, I will not hesitate to kill you." he nodded out of fear then she put her gun away.

They were making love through the whole night. Two days later Kurenai knew that Asuma had a mission so she went to Hinata who was at home. Kurenai was happy to see her student then they went to the training ground but for some reason Kurenai had Hinata cornered to a tree then Hinata asked," what are you doing." Kurenai kissed her student with passion and Hinata tried to stop but Kurenai stopped saying," I'm pregnant." Hinata was shocked then Kurenai left leaving her alone.

Nine months later Kurenai was on her bed and Asuma was helping her. When it was all over Kurenai saw the baby that came out of he body then replied," welcome to the world Cinnamon." that night as Asuma and the baby were both asleep Kurenai stood up to hear the door being knocked on. She went to it only to see her oldest brother of her family.

Kurenai said," Hello big brother." Her brother was hugging as well then he said," Hello Kurenai. If I'm not mistaken you have a family now right." Kurenai said," Yes I do and I know that I have to leave them to let them live so that the organization can continue." He nodded then said," Now go pack up so that we can go and don't leave any signs." Kurenai nodded and started to pack the baby began t cry and she managed to put back to sleep.

Then Kurenai and her brother, Crimsonmaru were now on their way to leave back to their lair home that was a mansion that no one has ever came across unless they were the next victims. That was the last time Kurenai saw her family.


	2. Chapter 2

When they got there Kurenai was led to her room that was a master bedroom with a bathroom connected to it. She began to unpack so that she get her mood and head back to how things were before.

On the other hand, Asuma woke up only to see that Kurenai was no where to be found he knew she didn't have a mission but then he saw that the baby had woken up so then he had to watch her.

Fifteen years later Kurenai has not came back instead Hinata had daughters twins in fact. Hikari and Hanna. They were like clones and Hinata and Cinnamon were the only two who could tell them apart. One day Cinnamon went to her father asking," Dad, did I even have a mother?" Asuma hugged her nodding then he told her how Kurenai would be very gentle but was gone the day after she was born.

That night a group of killers were walking to Asuma's house when they got in there Asuma saw them then he said," who are you." Crimsonmaru said," I don't think you should be asking questions so mind if we just have a look around." Asuma was mad then he tried to fight with Crimsonmaru but was knocked out and was shot. That woke Cinnamon then she ran to the living room and saw her father with is hand on his stomach. Cinnamon ran to him and Crimsonmaru replied," Okay it's time we kill them both but the dad is more annoying." H aimed his gun at Cinnamon but Asuma pushed down and was protecting getting four more bullets into him.

After Asuma died Cinnamon was scared out of her mind then another member aimed his gun but Kurenai came and Crimsonmaru said," I take it that you're going to stop me." Kurenai said," you told me that you weren't going to kill them." Kurenai was looking at her dead husband and said," please don't kill her at least let us take her hostage." Crimsonmaru nodded they all left taking Cinnamon with them.

Cinnamon was crying but quietly then she felt tired so she cried herself to sleep. Kurenai had her lap used as a pillow for her daughter and when they got to the mansion she carried her daughter up to her room.

The next day Cinnamon woke up feeling like she was being hugged she looked up only to see Kurenai looking at her. Kurenai kissed her daughter on the forehead. Cinnamon asked," who are you?" Kurenai replied," if I tell you you won't be happy." Cinnamon was just looking at her then Kurenai said," I take it that if I tell you anyway you would stop looking at me like that. Fine then I'm your mother." Cinnamon's eye went wide open then Kurenai got on top of her then she said," I didn't know that they were going to kill your father but I am at least glad that I arrived when I did otherwise they would've killed you. Most of all I'm sorry I wasn't there for you."

cinnamon asked," wait are you a killer too." Kurenai said," I am but I wouldn't kill you." Cinnamon was just looking away then Kurenai turned to see the door open it was Kurenai's sister, Krystal and Crimsonmaru coming into the room looking kind of calm and evil.

Krystal said," Hey Kurenai we got ourselves new victims. Here are all the people we have to kill within the next four days." she tossed an envelope to Kurenai and Crimsonmaru smiled," I'm glad Kurenai came in time because I didn't realize it was you Cinnamon I thought you were someone else." then he and Krystal both let the room.

Kurenai opened the envelope only to see pictures of all of her students and their children. Cinnamon saw the pics of Hikari and Hannah then she said," Mother please don't kill them I beg you." Kurenai was looking at the pics then she said," I'm sorry, Cinnamon but I have to kill them." she got up from the bed and got her guns then Cinnamon cried," They're Hinata's daughters." Kurenai just froze then she said," I'm sorry but I can't." Kurenai left the room and Cinnamon began to cry.

Kurenai and her group were on their way back to the village to look and kill all they were ordered to kill but Cinnamon was already there getting the twins out and their mother said goodbye and stayed.


	3. Chapter 3

Kurenai was in the Hyuuga compound walking quietly she came into the room of the main branch leader, Hiashi who was asleep. She was holding her gun at him and shot him in the heart. Kurenai ran to find her net victim soon enough she saw Hinata, Hanabi and Neji. Behind them was Nick and Honda.

Kurenai smiled then she said," Hinata are those your kids back there." Neji said," No they're mine and you better not come any closer." Kurenai smirked," I don't need to come any closer than this good bye." she shot Neji and Hanabi. Hinata was backing away then Nick got mad and charged Kurenai shot him next and aimed the gun at Honda but Hinata grabbed her and ran Kurenai went after them.

Hinata hid Honda and ran further to keep Kurenai away from her niece. Finally Hinata was at a dead end so she right when she turned around she saw a gun right in her face. Kurenai said," Time to go, Hinata." Hinata said," sensie please I promise I won't say a word to anyone." Kurenai replied," I know you won't and I'll make sure of it but first where are the twins." Hinata said," I don't know." Kurenai thought,' I can't believe this.' she aimed the gun at Hinata's stomach and shot her three times. Hinata fell forward Kurenai just watched her saying," Hinata good night and don't getting up." Hinata was dead then Kurenai turned around only to Honda and shot her next then left the compound setting a bomb there killing everyone that was still in there.

Kurenai and her group went back to the mansion but then Kurenai went to her room and opened the door only to see Cinnamon sitting depressed on the bed but Kurenai said," Cinnamon where are the twins." Cinnamon stayed quiet and Kurenai went to her closet finding both of the twins they were scared and she pulled them out. Cinnamon begged her mother to spare them then Kurenai said," I could only do that on two conditions. One all three of you have to join our group and the other I want you to master the guns. Then she left leaving the three girls alone in the room and came back with three guns in her hands.

Hanna and Hikari started to train without breaking anything then after a few weeks Hannah was walking through the hallway then stopped when she saw two boys about the same age as her and her sister. They both went to her then one of them said," Hey there, Hannah I'm Kaname and this is my older brother, Kaoru.

Hikari came to them then the two pairs of twins were both talking then Kurenai came and Hannah went with her to the training room. Kurenai watched as Hannah was shooting the targets perfectly then after that Kurenai kissed Hannah with passion an d Hannah passed out.

Kurenai carried her to the bedroom then thought,' I'm sure that you an Kaname will be a perfect couple when you're older.' she then her laying on the bed then she left leaving to her own room for the night and so did everyone else.


End file.
